Julie Steel (Earth-712)
| CurrentAlias = Mink | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Platinum Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Squadron Supreme Vol 1 6 | Death = Squadron Supreme Vol 4 9 | Death2 = | HistoryText = The Mink was an heiress who became a notorious cat-burglar for kicks. She often clashed with the hero Nighthawk. When her world's premier superhero team Squadron Supreme began to implement its Utopia Program to cure the world of its ills, part of the Program included the forced rehabilitation of criminals through mind-altering "behavior modification". Rather than risk capture, Mink joined others of Nighthawk's foes, Remnant and Pinball, in seeking refuge at one of the bases of their Earth's master criminal, Master Menace. Menace granted the trio's request to escape to another dimension, where they hoped to be safe from the Squadron. They ended up on the "mainstream" Earth-616 and began a crime spree to establish themselves there. At the same time, Nighthawk had come to this Earth to search for allies in opposing the Squadron's regime. When he learned of the Mink and her companions' crimes, he confronted the villains alongside the hero Captain America. Captain America convinced Nighthawk and his former enemies to band together to oppose the Squadron with natives of his own dimension. Mink agreed, and joined Nighthawk's band of Redeemers. Within a month, the Redeemers had openly opposed the Squadron. At the culmination of the battle, to cause an end to hostilities, Foxfire killed Nighthawk in the fight, and was in turn killed by the Mink, who had fallen in love with her former enemy. The Mink was then struck with a blast of energy by Foxfire's lover Doctor Spectrum. Mink's activities after the Squadron agreed to dismantle their Utopia Program remain unrevealed. However, she was killed along with the other natives of Earth when this reality was destroyed. | Powers = | Abilities = The Mink had no superhuman powers of her own, but used her superior reflexes and gymnastic ability in battle. She was taught judo by Nighthawk. She was also a skilled cat burglar. | Strength = The Mink had the normal physical strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in regular intensive exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Mink wore metal claw-like weapons attached to each wrist. She also used canisters of a mace-like gas called "mink stink." | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Mink was created as a possible pastiche on DC Comics' Catwoman. | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Gymnasts Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Killed Off-Panel